sonicmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:John Price46500
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Sonic's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) 20:58, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Listen. Amy is not a 8th and last Princess of Heart, Molly Harper the Hedgehog is and you'll see by reading my story, Sonic's Final Destination 5. And also, Amy's is not Sonic's love interest, Nancy is. So you better get out of here or I'll tell Draco to block you for 10 years. Cameron is here 22:21, August 4, 2013 (UTC) For crying out loud! When I upload the first part of Sonic Storm Adventures of Re: Kingdom Hearts on youtube, you'll know that Amy is not the 8th and last princess of heart!!!!!! Cameron is here 00:36, August 9, 2013 (UTC) My friend Draco was doing Sonic Generations (Dracoknight Version), but he quit the Sonic Storm Adventures series, so I'm in charge. So no. I am doing the reboot for Sonic Storm Adventures of Re: Kingdom Hearts 2, but my version. Cameron is here 22:40, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Also I'm doing Sonic Unleashed (Cameron Version), so the werehog will first appeare in it. Cameron is here 22:58, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Then create your own youtube account. Cameron is here 05:28, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Freddie Highmore is too young to play Santa Claus. Freddie is 21 and Santa is old. Cameron is here 17:27, October 6, 2013 (UTC) OK, Cameron, i trust you, i promise. Sonic already met Peter Pen in the original and remake of Sonic Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts! Cameron is here 13:47, October 15, 2013 (UTC) I won't. Because I didn't create this wiki. But Draco will! Cameron is here 22:32, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Here's something you should know about the Sonic Storm Adventures series. We put them up on youtube or deviantart, not in the movie theater. That's called copyright. Cameron is here 19:09, November 22, 2013 (UTC) I know, Cameron, i just put them on Blank DVD, not in cinema. John is here. I don't know if there is going to be an Ice Age 5... Cameron is here 16:07, December 23, 2013 (UTC) wait, check on Ice Age franchise wiki, Cameron, do it. L Listen up Cameron ,drago and who ever else is bullying my son over the internet sonic and kingdom hearts are fictional characters they DO NOT belong to you. My son can write what ever he pleases about these characters and you would do well to leave him alone as it won't be him that gets reported, it will be you. As I said you have no claim over these characters & you certainly don't have the right to tell my child what he can or cannot write. Autism is no excuse for bad manners, my son is also autistic and you don't see him bullying people on the internet. Leave my son alone. You have been warned What the hecko are you talking about, newbie? Cameron is here 21:28, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Please do not call me a newbie I'm John prices father I do not like the way you speak to my son. These characters do not belong to you if he wants to cast Freddie Highmore as Santa Claus then he can do so. Threatening to block my son for 10 years is bullying as is telling him who he can and cannot cast in his FICTIONAL movies. Leave John price alone or I will report this internet bullying. As I have already stated these characters do not belong to you and my son can use them however he pleases, if you don't like it then don't read it. Okay.... Mr. Price. But I wasn't threating John. I was just telling him not to mess up or something. And also, he can create his own character from Furry Doll Maker or something. Also, I've always get bullied. For example, BlurrayOriginals and Josh the Hedgehog. Cameron is here 23:35, December 28, 2013 (UTC) I hope you don't think I was being horrible, I just want my son to be happy. I would like you and John to be friends. I just want him to be free to write his stories. It's the only thing that he really loves.I just wanted you to understand how much it upsets him when he thinks that he is going to get banned or he gets told off for using certain characters. I would really like it if you could just share these characters and these stories. If I have upset you I'm truly sorry.